


combo platter #4

by roseilles



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseilles/pseuds/roseilles
Summary: luffy comes up with a nickname for you
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	combo platter #4

It was like any other night on the Thousand Sunny. Really! It was as average as Robin reading a newly-purchased book while Zoro rambunctiously made fun of Sanji for noodle dancing to serve Nami her portion as Chopper and Usopp were geeking away on Franky's new body modification meanwhile Brook started to reminisce on the days past with Jinbe. The Strawhat Pirates' newest crewmember smiled as they watched their found family just get together the way they always have. A smile settles on their face as they took in a bite of tonight's dinner, positively melting at the rich food cooked with love, and just sweetness of it all. 

A loud familiar voice yells out their name; the eating pirate looks up and sees Luffy near catapulting himself into them, with the whole damn pot of food in his arms.

"Oi!! Whatcha doin' all alone there?" 

"Just eating, captain!"

"Still?" 

"Uh, yeah?" The confused individual peers into the pot that was set in front of Luffy; it was empty and clean. It's no real surprise, they think while munching on their half-eaten dinner. The captain then says their name while waving in their face, and they look up at him, "What's it now, Luffy?"

Luffy's ever grinning face seemed to dim down for a bit, his aura growing a bit quiet. The rest of the crew seemed to notice, starting with Robin who peered over her novel, observing. Luffy's cheeks started to take on a reddened glow as he set his pot aside and scratched the back of his ear. 

Nami's eyes widened as she turned to Usopp and mouthed a question: _Is Luffy... thinking!?_

"Um, so y'know how people give people cheesy nicknames when they get close to somebody?" Luffy asked his nakama who was sitting in front of him. 

They nod, "Yeah, sure: like 'honey', and 'cutie pie'?"

Luffy snaps his fingers, "Yeah, exactly! Soooo, I was wondering if I could call you meat on a stick."  
  
Chaos immediately broke out as Sanji screeched, "OH MY FUCKING GOD- YOU RUBBER BASTARD!! HOW COULD YOU CALL THIS LOVELY BEING 'MEAT ON A STICK'!?" Zoro smacks the upside of Sanji's head with Shusui's sheath, "SHUT THE FUCK UP ERO-COOK THIS AIN'T YOUR BUSINESS, THIS IS ROMANTIC!" Nami then groans and grips her temples with her fingers, "Romantic? This is classic Strawhat stupidity, my good man!" Usopp just pats Nami's shoulder apologetically and sympathetically, shaking his head. Jinbe sighs and looks at an outrageous scene; a confounded pirate hiding their blushing face (and body) and Luffy running from an enflamed Sanji. "To be young! Yo-ho-ho!" chortles Brook; his bones clack a bit from his chuckling. Chopper turns to the archaeologist next to him, eyebrows knitted together.

The doctor reindeer puts his hoof to his chin and asks, "I don't get it, do you?" Robin only laughs and pats the top of Chopper's hat. 

Yes, it was like any other night on the Thousand Sunny. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK THIS WAS BASED OFF AN IRL CONVO W AN EX  
idk why he'd be reading this but if you are: hey what's up?


End file.
